


Wing and Scythe Meet [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon but with Dragons!, Denial of Feelings, First Meetings, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There was a dragon in his sea, and it was drowning.Scenes from episodes 1 to 3, Gundams as dragons.





	Wing and Scythe Meet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wing and Scythe Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229757) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/04%20Wing%20and%20Scythe%20Meet.mp3) | 27:28 | 19.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.m4b) | 1:07:23 | 31.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Flying Away_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
